


Me equivocaría otra vez, sí

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared no está pasando por su mejor momento y decide probar a hacer cosas distintas intentando distraerse. Lo que no sabe es que, sin quererlo, va a conocer a una persona que hará que su vida cambie completamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Semana "matemos a la CW" día 3**

 **Título:** Me equivocaría otra vez, sí

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Beta:** lo siento. Sin betear por falta de tiempo

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** JARED/JENSEN

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Dedicado:** a chaouens, porque no sé otra manera de decirte que te quiero  &hearts

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Jared echó varias monedas en la ranurita y la cortina se abrió. Era la primera vez que iba a esa cabina del sex shop. La verdad es que era la primera vez que iba a un sitio de esos. No a un sex shop, obviamente, sino a uno de esos números en directo donde hay una persona en una habitación quitándose ropa y otro desde una cabina oculta le observaba. Nunca había sentido la necesidad. Hasta ahora.

 

 Cuando dejó deslizar la última moneda, la cortina llegó al extremo opuesto abriéndose del todo. Al otro lado del cristal había una silla vacía en medio de una habitación redonda. De pronto al fondo se abrió una puerta y un tipo entró por ella. Jared levantó una ceja y lo observó. La verdad es que no era la clase de stripper que se esperaba. Sí, sabía que en esa cabina había un tío, pero se refería a que no se esperaba a un tío con andares tan… masculinos. El tipo caminó hacia la silla con las piernas ligeramente arqueadas y andares varoniles. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros muy desgastados. Las botas oscuras y la camisa del mismo color le daban a ese hombre un aspecto demasiado rudo. Todo un contraste en comparación con esa cara aniñada con pecas y ojos verdes.

 El tío llegó hasta la silla y se sentó apoyando la espalda y dejando las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Jared lo miró. Estaba en la cabina frente a él y lo veía en su totalidad. No estaba seguro de si ese tío podía verle a él también o no. Luego levantó la cabeza y observó el cristal tras el que estaba Jared como si esperara algo. Al ver que nada sucedía, sonrió levemente y alzó la voz.

 - ¿Eres nuevo? –guardó silencio y luego al no obtener respuesta preguntó de nuevo-. El de la cabina de enfrente. ¿Eres nuevo?

 Jared se incorporó en su silla. ¿Podía verle? ¿Qué diablos quería ese tío?

 - Deduzco que sí –Jensen seguía sonriendo como si le hiciera gracia que la gente no supiera qué hacer en esos casos-. Verás, el dinero que has echado equivale sólo a abrir la cortina. Lo mismo sólo quieres eso, no lo sé. Pero si quieres ver algo más tendrás que echar algunas monedas extra.

 Jared se quedó unos segundos meditando la información. Luego rebuscó en el bolsillo y encontró varias. Una a una las echó en la ranura. La iluminación sobre el tío cambió tornándose más sutil.

 - Bien, al menos sé que me entiendes –Jensen se movió quitándose la chaqueta de un tirón-. Si quieres hablar sólo tienes que apretar el interfono que hay a tu derecha y si quieres que te vea, pulsa el botón del techo.

 Jared miró ambos botones pero no se movió. El siguiente movimiento de Jensen atrajo toda su atención. Ese hombre se movía bruscamente, sin medias tintas, sin ninguna floritura. Era todo lo contrario a lo que pensó que se encontraría; un tío demasiado suave, moviéndose melosamente al compás de una música cutre y cansina.

 Pero no, Jensen era todo lo contrario. Se movía de manera sensual y provocadora, y lo curioso era que no estaba haciendo nada para que resultara eso. ¡Ese hombre lo llevaba en la sangre! Con la misma elegancia y naturalidad se abrió la camisa y una piel dorada y apenas velluda apareció ante sus ojos. Luego, de un tirón, lanzó las prendas hacia un lado para que no le molestaran. Cuando volvió a recostarse sobre el espaldar de la silla, ya con el torso descubierto, Jensen se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarse por encima de los pantalones.

 Quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero Jared vio un bulto bastante prominente debajo de los pantalones. Si ese tío no estaba empalmado, es que tenía que ser descomunal.

 Al poco rato, Jensen volvió a soltar una encantadora sonrisa y levantó la cara de nuevo hacia el cristal.

 - Si insistes nos podemos quedar así para siempre, pero si quieres verme la polla tendrás que echar más pasta, tío.

 Jared supo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba ahora mismo en su entrepierna. Ese cuerpo, esa cara y esa forma de hablar eran mucho más de lo que había esperado encontrarse allí. Se sentó en el borde de la silla y hurgó en el bolsillo de atrás a ver si tenía algo. Joder, como no tuviera algo suelto iba a darle un soponcio.

 - Tienes unas manos muy bonitas.

 Durante unos segundos se quedó helado y se miró las manos. ¿Cómo diablos sabía ese tío cómo tenía las manos? Jensen pareció leerle el pensamiento porque apenas tardó en responder.

 - Desde aquí sólo se ven las piernas y ahora que te has echado hacia delante, te he visto las manos –dijo sin dejar de acariciarse la entrepierna distraídamente. ¿Lo estaría haciendo adrede o sería un acto involuntario?-. Tienes los dedos largos y fuertes. Me gustan.

 Jared dudó si encender la luz o no. El resto de él no estaba mal tampoco, pero quería permanecer lo más oculto posible. Finalmente encontró varias monedas más en el bolsillo de atrás y rápidamente las echó en la ranura.

 Jensen esbozó una media sonrisa. Con la misma calma y tranquilidad, llevó los dedos hacia el primer botón de su pantalón vaquero y uno a uno fue abriéndolos hasta mostrar un abdomen liso y duro. Elevó un poco el trasero de la silla y con ambas manos se deslizó la prenda hacia abajo lo justo para que su miembro, hasta ahora confinado por la tela, quedara en libertad.

 Jared no se había equivocado en que ese tío era enorme y al parecer estaba duro. Y eso que parecía no haber alcanzado la erección completa. Sin poderse contener por más tiempo, hizo el mismo gesto y dejó libre su polla para poder masturbarse sin impedimentos.

 

 

 

 Esa mano, grande y poderosa, se movía arriba y abajo lentamente, recreándose en lo que estaba haciendo. Jensen era un experto y su ritmo era igual de elegante y masculino que el que había manifestado antes cuando se sentó en la silla.

 Respiraba profundamente por la nariz, controlando las pulsaciones mientras se miraba la polla y cómo el líquido pre seminal comenzaba a humedecer el glande. Con el dedo índice capturó una gotita y la dejó suspendida en la yema. Luego levantó la vista hacia el oscurecido cristal y sin apartar la mirada dirigió el dedo hacia sus labios y se lo metió en la boca. Se lo chupó como si fuera el sabor más asombroso del mundo, como si no hubiera nada igual. Y Jared estaba seguro de ello. Su estado de excitación había comenzado a ir a galope tras eso y no pudo evitar acelerar la mano para proporcionarse más placer.

 - Ahora es cuando te tendría que decir que si no echas más monedas, no podré correrme –Jensen miraba el cristal sin dejar de mover la mano ni una sola vez-, pero tengo una proposición para ti.

 Jared lo miró. Estaba convencido de que podría perderse en esos ojos verdes sin proponérselo siquiera y que jamás podría salir de ellos. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, con la mano libre apretó el botón que tenía al lado para que el otro le oyera.

 - Te escucho.

 Los ojos de Jensen brillaron al oírle la voz.

 - En teoría tendría que pedirte más dinero para que el show continuase, sin embargo lo haré sin que añadas nada más con la única condición de que enciendas la luz y me dejes verte.

 Sorprendido, la mano de Jared paró un segundo, pero enseguida siguió dándose placer. Quizás el lado racional de Jared se había asombrado por semejante proposición, pero el otro lado, el irracional y salvaje, se había tomado esas palabras como un reto.

 - ¿Por qué? –el interfono seguía abierto mientras Jared no volviera a apretarlo otra vez.

 - Porque me gustan tus manos y tu voz. Algo me dice que el resto de ti tampoco está nada mal.

 Jared esbozó una sonrisa y con algo de timidez apretó el botón del techo. Una luz tenue y azulada invadió la pequeña habitación. Jensen se lo quedó mirando y Jared volvió a sonreír con las mejillas sonrosadas.

 - No me equivocaba –Jensen sonrió satisfecho con la mirada oscurecida fija en él-. Y con hoyuelos. Eres infinitamente mejor de lo que me esperaba.

 Lo lógico hubiera sido responder algo a semejante cumplido, pero la mente de Jared se quedó en blanco cuando vio cómo ese tipo se mordía el labio inferior mientras se masturbaba con más esmero y sin dejar de mirarle. Él hizo lo mismo también.

 

 

 

 Ambos estuvieron así durante un rato, mirándose el uno al otro, comiéndose con la mirada. De pronto Jensen se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él. Cuando estuvo delante del cristal, comenzó a masturbarse de nuevo, esta vez con más energía mientras jadeaba empañando el vidrio.

 - Sí, sigue tocándote –Jensen no dejaba de mirarle-. Así. Muy bien.

 Jared llevaba un ritmo atronador y le estaba resultando demasiado difícil mantener las caderas quietas para no arremeter contra su propia mano. Jensen seguía arrimándose al cristal con sus embestidas.

 - Sí, niño –jadeó apoyando la frente contra el cristal-. Voy a correrme.

 Jared asintió relamiéndose el labio inferior.

 - Sí.

 - Niño –Jensen abrió la palma de la mano que tenía libre y la dejó de caer sobre el cristal mientras exhalaba por última vez antes de correrse-. Ten.

 Ahogando un sonido casi gutural proveniente de su propia garganta, Jensen se dio dos toques para finalmente correrse sobre el cristal de la ventana. Jared lo observó todo con los ojos medio cerrados y entonces ya no pudo contenerse más; sin apartar la mirada de Jensen, se corrió sobre sus propios dedos, levantando las caderas del asiento y echado la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

 Cuando todo pasó, se quedó mirando la cara de Jensen que lo miraba con la misma sonrisa encantadora de antes, pero ahora tenía un toque de satisfacción en la mirada. Jared de pronto se sintió cortado porque acababa de correrse delante de un extraño. Encima tenía la mano completamente manchada. ¿Cómo iba a ponerse la ropa y a marcharse de allí sin pringar nada?

 - A tus pies tienes una caja con pañuelos húmedos –le chivó Jensen desde el otro lado –él mismo se agachó para coger un par de ellos y limpiarse las manos. Luego limpió el cristal-. Cortesía de la casa.

 Jared cogió varios y se limpió. Luego se puso bien la ropa. Cuando acabó, Jensen también se había vestido y lo miraba sin apenas haberse movido del sitio. Sin saber muy bien qué decir, sacó la cartera y extrajo un billete de los grandes. Luego lo metió por la ranura y levantó la cabeza para mirar a ese extraño de ojos verdes.

 - Tú te mereces mucho más que eso.

 Jensen sonrió tristemente. Jared se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes se volvió y miró a Jensen por última vez.

 - Volveré.

 Las cortinas comenzaron a cerrarse, pero Jared tuvo tiempo de ver la amplia sonrisa que llegaba desde el otro lado del cristal. Jensen levantó la voz para que le oyera bien.

 - Te estaré esperando.

 

 

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Me equivocaría otra vez (y otra más)  
> Autora: taolee  
> Beta: lo siento. Sin betear por falta de tiempo  
> Fandom: RPS, AU  
> Pairing: JARED/JENSEN  
> Personajes secundarios: Misha Collins, Sebastian Roché.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Dedicado: para Flexikuki, que hoy es su cumple y se merece lo _más mejón_ del mundo entero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando piensas que tu vida seguirá siendo una mierda para siempre, de pronto sucede algo que hace que todo merezca la pena…

**Título:**  Me equivocaría otra vez (y otra más)

 **Autora:**  [ **taolee**](http://taolee.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:**  lo siento. Sin betear por falta de tiempo

 **Fandom:**  RPS, AU

 **Pairing:**  JARED/JENSEN

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Sebastian Roché.

 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Dedicado:**  para Flexikuki, que hoy es su cumple y se merece lo _más mejón_ del mundo entero  <<<<3333333333333

 

 

_Cuando piensas que tu vida seguirá siendo una mierda para siempre, de pronto sucede algo que hace que todo merezca la pena…_

 

            Jared llevaba conteniéndose cuatro días. Quería volver a ese sex shop y ver a ese tipo de ojos verdes y piel salpicada de pecas. Había ido allí porque estaba cansado de su vida. Tenía un trabajo de mierda, unos amigos de mierda, un ex de mierda que le amargaba la existencia y por una vez en la vida quería hacer algo que nunca hubiera hecho antes. Quería arrepentirse de cosas para así apartar la mente de su rutina diaria. Sí, la palabra clave era   _vida de mierda._

            Abrió despacio la puerta del local y entró. Pensó dirigirse a las cabinas sin entretenerse, pero el perfil de una persona que había cerca de él mirando películas le sonó.

            - ¿Misha?

            El hombre levantó la cabeza hacia la voz de Jared y cuando lo reconoció dejó la carátula de la película de cualquier manera y se acercó a él para saludarle.

            - ¡Jared! –Misha le tendió la mano, sonriendo-. Joder, ¡cuánto tiempo!

            Jared asintió. Hacía lo mínimo seis años que no lo veía. Desde que dejó la empresa donde estuvo de prácticas cuando terminó la carrera. Luego no le contrataron y tuvo que marcharse de allí.

            - ¿Qué tal te va todo?

            - Bien, no me quejo. Sigo trabajando en el mismo sitio y me casé con Vicki, la chica de recursos humanos. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

            Jared asintió.

            - Tenemos un niño de un año.

            - Wow. ¡Felicidades! Me alegro  de que te vayan bien las cosas.

            - ¿Y tú qué te cuentas?

            Jared sonrió mientras pensaba algo que pudiera decirle que no sonara tan lamentable.

            - Pues… tirando. Ya sabes… la vida.

            Misha asintió comprendiendo. Había pillado a la primera que Jared no estaba pasando por su mejor  momento, por eso intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente.

            - Oye por cierto, aconséjame –volvió hacia donde había estado antes y cogió la película que había estado observado-. ¿Me aconsejarías ésta?

            Jared leyó el título “Ángeles pervertidos”. Por la portada, no dejaba duda alguna de que esos angelitos, varones todos, sabían hacer otra cosa que tocar el harpa y comer queso con uvas. Asombrado levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

            - ¿Te gusta el porno gay?

            Misha sonrió divertido.

            - Bueno, hay que probarlo todo en esta vida, pero ésta vez he decir que no es para mí. Es para mi cuñado. Es gay, ¿sabes? pero él dice que no.

            - Quizás no lo sea.

            - Respóndeme a una pregunta, Jared. ¿Cuándo supiste tú que eras gay?

            Jared se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a esa pregunta tan íntima. Él y Misha habían sido buenos colegas cuando trabajaban juntos y sabía que él era así; directo y franco.

            - No sé. Supongo que es algo que siempre supe.

            - Mi cuñado lo es. Hazme caso, pero  no se entera –cogió la peli y fue hacia el mostrador para pagar-. Esta nueva generación de emos y seguidores de Justin Bieber no se enteran de nada.

            Jared rió y permaneció a su lado mientras el otro pagaba. En ese  momento dos muchachos salían del pasillo que comunicaban a las cabinas. Debían de ser amigos porque uno esperó a que el otro cerrara la puerta por la que había salido. Jared vio la sonrisa que traían y no le gustó nada. Cuando pasaron por su lado y escuchó parte de la conversación, le gustó aún menos.

            - Joder tío, ¿te lo dije o no?

            - Tenía razón, ¡nadie puede estar más bueno que ese tío! ¿Viste el color de sus ojos y sus pecas?

            A Jared le chirriaron los dientes porque esos dos monigotes que apenas le llegaban al hombro iban hablando animadamente hacia la puerta de la calle y comentando lo que acababan de ver. Era él el que tendría que estar ahí dentro viendo el show de ese tío y no ellos.

            - Ya estoy –Misha se acercó a él con una bolsita de papel en la mano-. ¿Qué haces ahora?

            Jared se volvió hacia su viejo amigo. Le hubiera gustado tener la suficiente confianza para decirle la verdad, pero no se atrevió.

            - Nada. Vine a cotillear un poco. ¿Te apetece tomar algo y nos ponemos al día?

            Misha asintió y salieron a la calle. Entraron en el primer bar que encontraron y allí estuvieron toda la tarde, ambos poniéndose al día y contándose batallitas. Cuando Jared quiso darse cuenta, ya era muy tarde y tenía que marcharse no sin antes intercambiar teléfonos. Le agradaba ese hombre y no quería volver a perder el contacto. Cuando pasó por delante del sex shop, no pudo evitar mirar hacia dentro. Era bastante tarde, pero aún había luz. Posiblemente esa clase de sitios cerraban  más tarde de lo normal, ¿no? Dudando, se quedó en la puerta. No tenía claro si entrar o no. Era bastante tarde y el paseo hasta su casa le llevaría un rato y al día siguiente se tenía que levantar muy temprano para ir a trabajar.

            Un trueno y una inminente lluvia bastante espesa le hizo entrar en el local a toda prisa. Bueno, siempre podía esperar allí un rato hasta que escampara, ¿no?

            El tipo del mostrador, un rubio madurito con perilla lo miró de arriba abajo.

            - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

            El primer impulso de Jared fue salir corriendo, pero ya no tenía ocho años como para seguir haciendo eso, así que caminó hacia el mostrador y le tendió la mano.

            - Me llamo Jared y no… sólo… me resguardaba de la lluvia.

            El tipo rubio lo miró y aceptó la mano.

            - Sebastian –se presentó-. Aún queda un rato para que cerremos, puedes darte una vuelta por el local por si te interesa algo.

            - Gracias –Jared se sintió un poco incómodo. Se giró hacia un lado y sobre el mostrador vio los horarios de los pases de las cabinas-. ¿Siguen abiertas las cabinas?

            - Sí, queda un pase –le respondió sin levantar la cabeza de unas facturas que estaba mirando con mucho detenimiento-. Ahora están Aurora, la salvaje tigresa y el vaquero de Texas.

            Jared levantó la cabeza.

            - Ese tío… el vaquero… ¿tiene los ojos verdes y muchas pecas?

            Sebastian levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Jared se dio cuenta de que lo había pillado y que  no sólo había entrado para resguardarse de la lluvia.

            - Ese mismo. Su show va a empezar en unos minutos. Si te decides a entrar, hazlo ya porque si sale y si no hay nadie, no hace el show, obviamente.

            Jared asintió. Durante un segundo dudó si entrar a las cabinas o marcharse de allí. Sebastian no parecía juzgarle. Bueno, si era el regente de ese negocio, tendría que estar más que acostumbrado a conductas raras.

            Sin decir nada caminó hacia el pasillo que daban a las cabinas. Se paró delante de la puerta donde había estado la vez anterior y miró la luz del techo para comprobar que la bombilla estaba verde. Eso indicaba que estaba disponible. Tiró del pomo y entró. Cuando entró,  cerró la puerta y se acomodó en la silla como la vez anterior. La cortina estaba corrida, esperando que alguien echara unas monedas para que se abrieran. Con prisas se hurgó en el bolsillo y las que sacó las echó en la ranura. Al instante aquello cobró vida y el cristal brilló delante de él. Jared se percató entonces que esa cortina no era una cortina como tal, sino una especie de mampara negra que se movía cuando se echaba dinero.

            En la habitación redonda también se hizo la luz tenue de siempre. Una silla vacía en el centro indicaba que el show no había empezado a pesar de que la música había comenzado a sonar. Black Velvet de Alannah Miles sonaba bajito por los altavoces de su cabina y Jared se preguntó si ese tipo entraría bailando al compás de esa música o haría lo mismo que la última vez.

            Las dudas quedaron resuelta segundos más tarde cuando la puerta del fondo se abrió y el tipo entró en escena. Pantalón vaquero, camisa de cuadros, votas vaqueras y un cinturón de hebilla grande y plateada componían el atuendo de ese tío.

            Rudo, increíblemente masculino y un tanto arrogante, llegó hasta su silla y se sentó, dejando las piernas abiertas y la espalda relajada en el respaldar.

            Jared contuvo el aliento. ¿Sabía ese  hombre el magnetismo animal que transmitía? ¡Claro que lo sabía! Por eso estaba allí y no detrás de una mesa de despacho en cualquier oficina. Luego se quedó esperando mirando el cristal. Jared de pronto reaccionó y se acordó que tenía que echar más dinero. Rápidamente comenzó a hurgarse los bolsillos en busca de algo suelto, pero tristemente recordó que se había gastado lo poco que llevaba ese día encima en las cervezas que se había tomado con Misha. Respirando hondo, decidió afrontar la situación lo antes posible. Encendió la luz y miró al tío de la silla, que lo miró cuando el cubículo se llenó de luz. Jared sonrió torpemente. Joder, tendría que haber salido de allí corriendo a oscuras como la cucaracha que era,  porque era imperdonable tender semejante bombón delante de él y no poder ni siquiera olerlo. Ojalá el tipo no se tomara a mal cuando le dijera que no tenía un duro para seguir con el show y que le había hecho salir para nada.

            Tragando la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca, Jared apretó el botón del interfono mientras sonreía torpemente.

            - Ermmm. Lo siento.

            Jensen levantó una ceja esperando a ver qué decía.

            - No me había dado, pero… no tengo más dinero.

            Jensen se levantó y se acercó al cristal para verle de cerca. Si no hubiera un cristal de por medio, Jared habría salido corriendo porque cuanto más se acercaba ese tío a él, más grande y poderoso parecía.

            Cuando llegó al cristal con ese paso lento e imperioso, apoyó un antebrazo y se dejó caer.

            - Te preguntaría si eres nuevo, pero te recuerdo del otro día.

            Jared pensó que no se podía ser más torpe que él y posiblemente tendría razón. Se notaba  las mejillas tan coloradas que por un momento pensó que saldría ardiendo.

            - Vine hace un rato largo, pero me encontré con un antiguo amigo que hacía siglos que no veía y cuando he vuelto, me he dado cuenta tarde que no tengo más dinero. Lo siento.

            Jensen lo  miró, pero no dijo nada. Jared intentó excusarse.

            - Siento haberte hecho salir para nada. Buenas noches –Jared iba a levantarse de la silla cuando Jensen se incorporó del espejo y lo miró detenidamente.

            - Espera.

            Jared lo miró sin comprender.

            - Quédate –Jensen se metió las manos en los bolsillos sin apartar la mirada de él-. Creo que aún sigue lloviendo bastante. No tengo nada más que hacer y creo que estamos solos. ¿Te apetece charlar?

            Jared asintió. La verdad es que no era eso lo que tenía en mente, pero había algo en ese tío que le maravillaba.

            Jensen sonrió complacido. Se dio la vuelta y fue a por su silla. La cogió en peso y la acercó hacia el cristal.

            - ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó una vez que se hubo sentado con el respaldar hacia delante y sentado a horcadas sobre el pobre mueble de madera.

            - Jared –murmuró-. ¿Y tú?

            - Jensen. Te iba a preguntar si llevabas mucho viniendo por aquí, pero dada tu inexperiencia del otro día y la de hoy… -sonrió.

            - Gracias –sonrió poniéndose algo más colorado, pero sin sentirlo realmente-. Y sí, el otro día fue la primera vez.

            - ¿Y eso? –Jensen se apoyó con los antebrazos en el respaldar-. ¿Qué pasó para que te decidieras a venir aquí?

            - No lo sé, la verdad –Jared se encogió de hombros porque no lo tenía muy claro-. Paso por aquí todos los días para ir al trabajo y la otra noche, de vuelta a casa, me sentía…

            - ¿Solo?

            No hizo falta decir nada más porque esa era la palabra exactas.

            - Suele pasar –Jensen parecía hablar por experiencia propia-. ¿En qué trabajas?

            - Trabajo en una empresa de telefonía móvil. En atención al cliente.

            - Vaya, suena divertido.

            Jared esbozó una mueca con la cara.

            - Es una mierda –zanjó-. ¿Y tú cómo que has llegado hasta aquí?

            - No quería trabajar en una tienda de móviles –sonrió.

            Jared le respondió con la misma expresión. Vaya, ese tío era mejor de lo que se pensaba.

            - ¿Qué dice tu pareja de que tengas éste trabajo?

            - No tengo pareja –se movió incómodo en la silla que protestó bajo su peso-. ¿Y tú?

            - Tampoco. Rompimos hace varias semanas y bueno… no es fácil.

            - Me imagino.

            Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, ambos sumidos en su propio mundo. De pronto Jared levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

            - Cuando eras pequeño, ¿te imaginaste alguna vez que acabarías haciendo esto que haces?

            Jensen desvió sus ojos verdes hacia el suelo y se quedó allí durante un rato. Luego los levantó y miró de nuevo al cristal.

            - La verdad es que no. Siempre quise ser científico.

            Jared lo miró fijamente porque no se esperaba esa respuesta.

            - Bueno, tengo que irme –Jensen se levantó de la silla y lo miró-. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Jared.

            - Siento haberte hecho perder este tiempo –respondió con timidez.

            Jensen dejó la silla en el suelo y se volvió hacia él.

            - No creo que hayamos perdido el tiempo, ¿no crees?

            Jared asintió mientras lo veía dejar la silla en el centro de la habitación y desaparecer tras la puerta del fondo.

            Cuando salió a la calle seguía lloviendo pero con menos fuerza. Se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta y aceleró el paso hacia su apartamento. Mientras sorteaba a la gente por la calle, su mente iba rememorando una y otra vez la charla que había mantenido con Jensen. Ese tío, a pesar de parecer duro y algo cortante, tenía una voz varonil pero dulce. Parecía inteligente y con sentido del humor. Y sin contar lo atractivo que era. Lástima que no había llevado dinero encima, porque ver cómo se quitaba esa ropa de vaquero que llevaba hubiera sido épico.

 

            Jared tiró la chaqueta al suelo mientras se iba desnudando de camino a la ducha. Había decidido darse una ducha caliente para contrarrestar el frío que le había entrado al ponerse chorreando cuando regresaba a casa.

            El chorro de agua caliente le puso la piel de la espalda roja, aunque no se dio cuenta. Apoyó la frente sobre una baldosa de la pared mientras miraba hacia abajo. Se agarró la polla y comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente. Imágenes de Jensen quitándose la ropa y follándole le hicieron correrse en cuestión de segundos sobre sus propios dedos. Cuando acabó, gimió y sonrió, pensando qué pensaría Jensen si le viera.  Aún con la visión de ese hombre en la mente, tiró la toalla a un lado y se metió desnudo en la cama. No le dio tiempo de terminar de apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando ya estaba completamente dormido.

 

 

 

            La semana siguió siendo la misma rutina de siempre. Y la misma mierda de siempre. Hasta que el teléfono sonó.

            - ¿Jared? –la voz de Misha sonó por el otro lado de la línea.

            - Hola tío, ¿qué tal? –Jared se sentó en el sofá y se cambió el teléfono de oreja-. ¿Qué te cuentas?

            - Poca cosa, lo de siempre. Escucha, te llamo para preguntarte si estás libre mañana por la noche.

            Jared levantó las cejas. La verdad es que no tenía planes para el viernes ni para el sábado ni para ningún día en especial. Cada vez se había ido alejando más de sus viejos amigos y había llegado un punto en que ya ni se llamaban. La verdad es que no les echaba demasiado de menos porque se habían metido en una movida un poco rara y eso a él no le gustaba. Por eso sonrió encantado ante la oferta de Misha.

            - Totalmente disponible. ¿Por?

            - Un amigo inaugura un bar en el centro y tengo que ir porque soy su socio capitalista y la verdad, no quiero ir solo.

            - ¿Y tu mujer?

            - Se queda con el niño. Está resfriado y no quiere dejarlo con nadie. Mujeres, ya sabes. Bueno, qué. ¿te apuntas? Habrá tíos guapos, chicas con poca ropa, por si te interesa el dato, y bebida gratis.

            - Me has convencido con lo último –respondió Jared riéndose-. ¿Me recoges?

            - Hecho. Hasta mañana.

            Jared colgó y se quedó sentado un rato más en el sofá. Hacía siglos que no salía y eso le emocionó. Joder, ¿qué iba a ponerse?

 

 

 

            El pub del amigo de Misha resultó ser un bareto recreado en los años ochenta, decoración y música incluida. Tenía muy buena pinta y había muchísima gente. Jared ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos whiskys llevaba en el cuerpo, pero la verdad es que no le importaba; estaba tan relajado y a gusto que no le importó ver un poco doble. Cuando le dijo a Misha que se iba, éste no se encontraba mejor que él, así que tampoco se esmeró mucho en decirle que se iba para casa porque como siguiera bebiendo iba a tener un problema. Llamó a un taxi y cuando llegó, se tiró en el asiento de atrás. El mundo le daba vueltas y no podía desprenderse de esa sonrisilla tonta que se le había quedado grabada en la cara.

            - Ya estamos, señor.

            Jared se incorporó cuando la voz del taxista le anunció que ya habían llegado. Miró por la ventanilla y se extrañó. Esa no era su casa.

            - ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

            El taxista puso los ojos en blanco y se armó de paciencia. Total, ya estaba acostumbrado a librar con esa clase de cosas varias veces todas las noches.

            - Usted me ha dado esta dirección, señor. ¿No vive aquí?

            Jared negó con la cabeza, pero entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaban; era la calle del sex shop donde actuaba Jensen. Joder, no sabía que se supiera la dirección. Bueno, ya que estaba allí… ¿estaría Jensen aún dentro?

            - Señor, ¿se queda aquí o le llevo a alguna otra parte?

            Jared se metió la mano en el bolsillo y pagó al taxista. Luego salió del vehículo y se quedó mirando la puerta del establecimiento. Era muy tarde y posiblemente ya no estuvieran. Lo curioso es que parecía abierto. Sin pensárselo más veces, abrió y se metió dentro. Justo entonces un grupo de muchachos salían de la zona de las cabinas. Y todos comentando lo mismo. Mezclándose entre ellos, caminó hacia el pasillo y se metió en la misma cabina de siempre rogando que estuviera limpia. Y lo estaba, gracias a Dios. Sin sentarse, sacó varias monedas del bolsillo y las echó en la ranura. Las cortinas se abrieron y mostró la misma habitación, con la silla  vacía como siempre. Mierda, había llegado tarde.

            Cuando fue a dar media vuelta para irse, la puerta de la sala se abrió y Jensen apareció por ella. El tejano caminó hacia una esquina donde se había dejado olvidado el cinturón. Sólo al agacharse se dio cuenta de que Jared estaba allí detrás del cristal observándole.

            - ¿Jared? –Jensen se acercó hacia el cristal y lo miró-. ¿Qué haces ahí?

            - He llegado tarde.

            Jared sonó tan triste que Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír. En serio, había sonado como un niño pequeño cuando le quitan su muñeco favorito.

            - Ya he terminado el último show –Jensen se enrolló el cinturón en el puño y siguió mirándole-, pero tengo unos minutos en el caso de que quieras hablar.

            Jared se sentó en la silla y Jensen ni se molestó en traer la suya porque se acomodó en el suelo frente a él.

            - ¿Qué tal la noche? –Jared no podía evitar arrastrar las palabras. Quería parecer sobrio, pero no estaba teniendo muy buenos resultados.

            - Bien, ninguna novedad –Jensen levantó una ceja mientras le miraba-. Veo que tu noche sí que ha sido divertida.

            - Vengo de una _inaugurururación_ del bar de un colega –terminó la frase con muchas complicaciones-. No ha estado mal.

            - Ya veo –Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo-. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

            Jared se repantingó sobre la silla. Tenía los ojos fijos en él y lo miraba con los ojos oscurecidos y cargados de deseo.

            - Tenía pensado ver tu show y tocarme mientras, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya he llegado tarde, no me va a quedar más remedio que marcharme a casa y masturbarme pensando en ti –Jared seguía hablando, ajeno a lo que salía por su propia boca-. Pero no te preocupes, ya lo he hecho antes.

            Jensen sonrió. No tenía muy claro si lo decía siendo consciente de sus palabras o el alcohol tenía algo que ver. Sospechaba que era más bien lo segundo. Aprovechando que el otro no parecía darse cuenta, le sonsacó más información.

            - Ah, ¿qué no es la primera vez que te masturbas pensando en mi? –le preguntó intentando no reírse.

            - Ajá.

            - ¿Cuándo? –Jensen se mordió el labio para ocultar otra sonrisa.

            - Ermmmm –Jared se quedó varios segundos pensando, hasta que finalmente reaccionó-. Pues la primera vez fue la última vez que nos vimos, cuando también llegué tarde al show. Luego lo he estado haciendo durante toda la semana.

            Jensen no pudo ocultarlo y soltó una risotada enorme mientras el otro lo miraba sin comprender.

            - ¿Qué? –preguntó asombrado-. ¡No es tan raro! Además, sólo lo he hecho un par de veces por día.

            - Lo siento, no quería ofenderte. Eso está bien… supongo.

            - Joder, se supone que no debería de haberte dicho eso –Jared comenzó a dar signos de estar menos borracho en ese momento-. Lo siento si te he molestado…

            - No pasa nada. Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho –sonrió-. Lo que siento es que llegaras tarde al show. Si pudiera hacer algo para compensarte…

            Jared meditó las palabras y esbozó una mueca. Con eso no hizo falta decir nada más. Jensen parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que se incorporó y caminó hacia la pared del fondo. Apretó un interruptor y la intensidad de las luces bajaron. Jensen se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia Jared. Éste se había puesto de pie y lo observaba sin decir nada. Era algo más alto que él y eso le gustó. Sin apartar los ojos de su cuerpo, Jensen comenzó a abrirse la camisa poco a poco. Uno a uno los botones se fueron soltando y quedando a un lado mientras esos dedos grandes y fuertes pasaban por cada uno de los ojales. Jared seguía el recorrido de esa mano, deseando poder estar al otro lado del cristal y sentir esos dedos sobre su piel.

            Jensen terminó de abrirse la camisa para dejar al descubierto un pecho fuerte y libre de vello. Tan sólo unos míseros pelillos rubios bajaban desperdigados debajo del ombligo. Cuando fue a abrirse el botón del pantalón, vio la protuberancia en el pantalón de Jared y que éste no hacía nada por aliviarse. Si seguía algo empuntado era posible que  no se hubiera dado cuenta. Entonces decidió ayudarle. Apartando la mano de la ropa, la levantó hacia una esquina del cristal. Allí había un pestillo. Jensen lo abrió sin problemas. Luego pasó al pestillo que había abajo. Ese le estaba costando bastante más abrirlo, señal de que hacía mucho de que esa ventana no se abría.

            - ¿Qué haces? –Jared intentó ver lo que hacía porque desde donde estaba no lo veía bien.

            Jensen abrió en ese momento el cristal. Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Jared se echó un paso hacia atrás para dejarle sitio en esa minúscula cabina. La silla estaba tras él así que cayó sentado con muy poca gracia, pero le dio igual porque tener a Jensen tan cerca de él sin cristal de por medio era un sueño hecho realidad. Éste sonrió y sin decir nada, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Jared.

            - ¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado?

            Jared no lo pensó y se abalanzó sobre esos labios que lo traían loco. Jensen lo aceptó y le devolvió el beso, haciéndolo más salvaje incluso. Abrió la boca y lo invadió con su lengua. El sabor a alcohol no le importó. Le gustaba lo osado del beso y cómo le respondía. Jared lo agarró por las caderas para mantenerle ahí sujeto mientras arremetía contra él.

            Frotar su propia erección contra su perineo no fue buena idea porque eso lo dejó jadeando y con ganas de más. De mucho más, y cuando escuchó el gemido de Jensen entre sus labios, no pudo evitar repetirlo.

            Para descontento de Jared, Jensen se puso de pie y se quedó unos segundos ahí mirándole. Jared temió que todo eso fuera un sueño. O peor; que se fuera sin darle explicaciones. Afortunadamente Jensen no lo hizo. Le lanzó una mirada de deseo y luego se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Alzó las manos y las llevó hacia la erección de Jared. Cuando lo acarició un par de veces, buscó la bragueta y con cuidado le bajó la cremallera. Jared se  levantó brevemente de la silla para bajarse la ropa y quedar totalmente descubierto. Jensen no se lo pensó, agarró la polla de Jared y lo acarició un par de veces. Luego se lo llevó a la boca y lo lamió. Jared temió salir disparado de la silla porque el contacto de esa lengua no era para menos.

            Jensen le masajeaba los testículos mientras lo engullía de principio a fin. Jared tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la silla porque le estaba costando horrores contenerse. Todas esas sensaciones eran superiores a él y por mucho que intentaba contenerse, la lengua de ese tío tenía que ser mágica porque nunca había sentido algo así.

            - Córrete, Jared.

            Las palabras de Jensen susurradas sobre su glande fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Abrió las piernas y arqueó la espalda hacia delante sacando el pecho y buscando algo más de aire. La piel le quemó y la garganta se le secó, deseosa de soltar un grito que no parecía salir nunca. En silencio y con la respiración y el corazón a mil, Jared se corrió en la boca de ese tío con un golpe seco y largo que  lo dejó extasiado y jadeante.

 

            Jensen se apartó apenas levemente para coger un pañuelo de papel y escupir en él. Luego hizo una pelotita y la echó a un lado. Cuando terminó, se quedó mirando a Jared que aún seguía espatarrado en la silla con cara de felicidad.

            - Si te vas a quedar dormido avísame y te traigo una almohada –Jensen se levantó del suelo, pero no apartó la vista de él en ningún momento.

            Jared abrió los ojos y lo miró. Se levantó y se puso bien la ropa.

            - Lo siento –murmuró, con las mejillas de nuevo sonrosadas.

            - Yo no –Jensen por el contrario sonreía encantadoramente-. Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo que recoger y dejarlo todo listo para mañana.

            Jared asintió. Antes de que Jensen se diera la vuelta para marcharse, se  metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un billete. Dudando, se lo tendió a Jensen. Éste lo miró incrédulo.

            - ¿Qué haces?

            - Bueno… has hecho tu show.

            Jensen levantó las cejas a modo de sorpresa. Ya no había ni rastro de esa encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

            - Mi show consiste en moverme y masturbarme delante de la gente, no hacerle mamadas al público –enfadado, se acercó a él para apuntarle con el dedo-. Jamás, ¿me oyes? jamás me he mezclado con el público. Nunca. Hasta ahora –dio un paso hacia atrás con la mirada aún fija en él-. Y me he equivocado.

            - Jensen, espera.

            Jensen no lo hizo. Se dio media vuelta, atravesó la habitación y desapareció dando un portazo. Jared se quedó allí parado sin saber si pegarse un tiro o dos. Maldiciendo su nombre mil veces, salió para fuera y se fue caminando hacia casa. Para cuando llegó a su apartamento, ya estaba completamente lúcido y no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Dios, ¿cómo podía haber metido tanto la pata? Él sólo había intentado ser amable y pagarle por el show, pero no como si fuera un puto. Pensándolo con calma, eso era lo que había parecido. Genial. Menuda manera de cagarla.

 

 

 

 

            Jared estuvo un mes sin pisar el sex shop. No porque no quisiera ir, sino porque seguramente sería Jensen el que no quisiera verle ni en pintura. Y lo entendía. Cada vez que lo pensaba, le daban ganas de querer azotarse la espalda con un látigo con pinchos.

            - ¿Jared? ¿Estás ahí?

            El aludido parpadeó. Llevaba un rato con Misha sentado en un bar tomando una cerveza. La suya ya estaba caliente y había perdido toda la espuma. Exhalando aire por la nariz, se echó hacia atrás y jugó con su jarra.

            - Joder, soy una compañía pésima. Lo siento tío.

            Misha negó con la cabeza. No apartaba esos ojos azules de él.

            - ¿Vas a contarme ya lo que te pasa o voy a tener que seguir esperando? –Misha se bebió la cerveza y de lejos le pidió otra a la camarera. Luego se volvió  hacia su acompañante-. Mira, es obvio que te pasa algo. Puedes no contármelo y quedarte con cara de acelga hasta que te mueras del asco o bien, puedes contármelo y juntos buscamos una solución.

            Jared siguió jugando con su bebida. No quería que nadie supiera lo de Jensen y lo de su metedura de pata, pero por otro lado, necesitaba consejo.

            - Yo… he metido la pata.

            Misha alzó las cejas.

            - ¿Podrías ser un poco más concreto? –Misha le sonrió seductoramente a la camarera cuando ésta se acercó con la cerveza y luego se volvió hacia él de nuevo-. Hay como unas nueve mil billones de maneras de meter la pata. ¿Tengo que enumerarlas todas?

            Jared sonrió. Misha siempre le hacía reír. Finalmente decidió contarle toda la verdad porque tarde o temprano lo sabría así que lo mejor es que fuera cuanto antes.

            - ¿Recuerdas cuando nos reencontramos en el sex shop?

            - Si.

            - No estaba allí indagando. Fui a ver un show que hay en directo en las cabinas.

            - Ah –Misha le dio un sorbo. Si la noticia le asombró, él no dio señas de ello-. Mola.

            - El caso es que el stripper y yo… bueno, se podría decir que nos hicimos algo más que amigos.

            - Ya entiendo.

            - La noche en que tu amigo inauguró el bar, al salir de allí fui a buscarle, pero llegué tarde y el show ya había terminado –Jared le dio un trago a su cerveza por primera vez-. Estuvimos hablando y bueno… intimamos más.

            - ¿Y? –Misha lo miraba sin pestañear.

            - Cuando terminamos yo… -Jared tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque así se sentía menos avergonzado de decirlo-… yo quise pagarle. A ver, no quise pagarle por el servicio, sino como si hubiera sido el show, pero él se lo tomó a mal.

            Misha silbó.

            - Yo también me lo habría tomado a mal, la verdad.

            - ¡Pero no fue esa mi intención! -Jared intentó defenderse, pero ni él mismo se habría perdonado por lo que había hecho.

            - Ya veo que no fue tu intención, pero… uff –Misha le dio otro trago a la cerveza. Luego se metió un chicle de menta en la boca-. ¿Has intentado explicárselo?

            - En ese mismo momento lo intenté, pero estaba muy enfadado.

            - Es lógico –le tendió la cajita con chicles pero Jared la rechazó-. Me refiero a después. ¿Has intentado hablar con él después?

            - No. Es  imperdonable lo que hice.

            - Imperdonable es matar el perrito de tu hijo con el coche o pegarle a tu madre, Jared. Eso que te pasó a ti fue un fallo. Punto. ¿Por qué no vas a verle?

            Jared no lo tenía tan claro. Había intentado ir varias veces sin conseguirlo.

            - No quiero violentarle –bebió mas cerveza-. Ni que me tire con la silla en la cabeza por algo que no quise hacer adrede.

            - Bueno, estarás detrás del cristal. Esas cosas son muy resistentes, créeme.

            Jared alzó una ceja para mirar a su amigo.

            - ¿Qué?

            - Ermmm olvídalo. Mira Jared, todos nos hemos equivocado en esta vida y quien diga que no, es que no ha vivido nada en absoluto. Ve allí y dile a ese tío que no era tu intención hacerle sentir mal.

            - ¿Y luego?

            - Pues depende. Si te perdona, genial para ambos. Y si no te perdona, al menos tendrás la conciencia tranquila de que al menos lo intentaste. ¿No crees?

            Jared ya no creía nada a esas alturas.

            - No estoy seguro.

            - Bueno, siempre te quedará seguir lamentándote el resto de tu vida.

            - Total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

            Y era cierto. De camino a casa pasó por delante del sex shop, pero ni siquiera se paró. No por falta de ganas, sino porque no estaba preparado. La idea de Misha no le parecía mala, pero aún así no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Jensen.

 

 

 

  1.             Jared no pudo esperar más y tres días más tarde fue al sex shop. Notaba que se le estaba escapando todo de las manos y no quería más. Estaba cansado de dormir mal, de comerse el coco y de sentirse como una mierda. Vale, no podía culpar a Jensen. Si había un culpable en toda esa historia, era él.        



            Cuando llegó, lo hizo a tiempo de que empezara el último pase. Entró en su cabina de siempre y se sentó. Era asombroso como no le costaba apenas trabajo recordar a Jensen entre sus rodillas. Se le puso dura recordarlo y eso no podía ser, antes tenía que disculparse.

            Sacó varias monedas del bolsillo y las echó. La cortina se abrió justo cuando la puerta del fondo se abría. Entonces a Jared le entró la neura. ¿Y si Jensen se sentía violento por verle ahí de nuevo? Podría pensarse que era una clase de acosador o algo.

            Antes de que Jensen terminara de entrar en la habitación, Jared se levantó a toda prisa y se marchó de allí. No, ir a las cabinas había sido una mala idea. Sólo había servido para demostrar que seguía sintiéndose culpable y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para solventarlo.

 

 

 

            Hacer la compra era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba de vivir solo. Cuando eres joven y tu madre te manda al super en el momento más imprevisible, jode un montón. Cuando te independizas y vas al super cuando te da la gana y puedes comprar lo que te da la gana sin tener que darle cuentas a nadie de la ingesta de azúcar que tragas al día es un pasote. Pero eso, como todo en la vida, tiene su tiempo de felicidad; cuando ya has ido a comprar más de cien veces y has tragado el doble del peso de tu cuerpo en comida basura, ir a comprar comida y esperar la cola es el tostón más grande del mundo. Al menos eso era lo que sentía Jared cada vez que bajaba al supermercado que había debajo de su casa. Era un sitio pequeño aunque bien provisto de cosas, pero que siempre estaba lleno de viejas con perritos enanos en sus bolsos y carritos de la compra obstaculizando todos los pasillos. Sortearlas sin que soltaran esa famosa frase de “hay que ver ésta juventud siempre va corriendo” era casi un milagro.

            Jared le había dado esquinazo a una de ellas  escabulléndose por otro pasillo cuando de pronto, y sin esperarlo, chocó contra alguien. Por su peso y tamaño, Jared temió haber tirado a alguien al suelo, pero al darse la vuelta comprobó que no había chocado contra una pobre e indefensa ancianita, sino contra Jensen.

            - Lo siento, no te había visto.

            Jensen lo miraba igual de sorprendido que él. Debía de haber ido muy distraído para no darse cuenta que Jared se acercaba a él a toda marcha y de espaldas.

            - Da igual, yo tampoco me di cuenta.

            Los dos se quedaron ahí sin decir nada durante unos segundos. Luego Jared se dio cuenta de que al otro se le había caído una lata de guisantes. Se agachó para recogerla y se la tendió.

            - Gracias –Jensen la aceptó-. Tengo que irme.

            - Espera un momento, por favor –Jared se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado sujetando la lata de guisante más tiempo del normal y los dedos de Jensen al agarrarlo rozaron los suyos. Eso le hizo ser osado y decir las cosas claras por una vez en la vida-. Sólo será un minuto.

            Jensen pareció dudar, pero finalmente asintió. Terminó de coger la lata que estaba abollada por un lado y la dejó en la estantería más próxima.

            - Mira Jensen… no quise ofenderte dándote ese dinero, ni tampoco tratarte por lo que no eres –Jared suspiró porque no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresarse como él quería-. Tampoco voy a echarle la culpa al alcohol de que no sabía lo que hacía, porque no era así. Yo… no sé; quería haber pagado el show, no a ti. Dios, me estoy expresando como el culo.

            Jensen esbozó una sonrisilla pero no dijo nada. Jared siguió intentándolo.

            - Sé que me estoy explicando fatal, pero quiero que entiendas que no quise ofenderte en ningún momento.

            - Lo sé –Jensen cambió la postura de la pierna en la que estaba dejado de caer y lo miró.

            Jared dejó escapar un suspiro más parecido a un suspiro de alivio que a otra cosa. Quizás demasiado pronto…

            - Y por eso pienso que no deberíamos vernos más, Jared. Bueno, realmente no puedo prohibirte que no vengas a la tienda y entres en las cabinas –murmuró con la voz más baja que antes-, pero te agradecería que no lo hicieras.

            Jared asintió casi en el acto. Se había quedado sin palabras. De las tres mil cuatrocientas ocho reacciones que su mente había recreado de ese momento, ninguna era como lo que estaba pasando.

            - Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

            Jared volvió a asentir en el acto. En realidad entendía una mierda, pero si eso era lo que él quería. En cuestión de segundos pasó de la vergüenza y la estupefacción al enfado.

            - Claro, ya te has tirado a uno de tus clientes, ahora hay que dejarle sitio a los siguientes, ¿no?

            Jensen frunció el ceño.

            - Sabes que no es así.

            - No sé una mierda, Jensen.

            - Baja la voz.

            - No. Sólo sé que me he equivocado y que te he pedido perdón. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tú no te has equivocado nunca?

            Jensen bajó la cabeza y eso le dio a Jared la oportunidad de seguir hablando.

            - Pero no te preocupes; la ciudad está llena de sex shops con cabinas donde ir –Jared lo rodeó y se marchó de allí.

            Conforme caminaba rumbo a casa, sus propias palabras comenzaron a pesarle más y más. Posiblemente no debía de haberlo dicho, pero es que se sentía tan incomprendido…

 

            El resto de la semana no resultó mejor. Trabajar en un trabajo que aborreces no hace que la vida sea más fácil, sobre todo cuando todo lo demás es una mierda.

            Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, Jared se quitó su chapita de la camisa y salió de la oficina. Se sentía cansado y apático y sólo tenía ganas de tirarse en la cama a dormir durante todo el día. A pesar de que esa noche había un partido super importante, le daba igual.

            Mientras esperaba el bus, le llegó un mensaje al móvil. Pensando que sería Misha para invitarle a tomar algo, Jared se hizo el remolón para coger el teléfono. Espero a estar sentado en el autobús para sacarlo del bolsillo y mirar qué era. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando descubrió que no era Misha. En realidad no sabía quién era porque en el mensaje sólo rezaba “Jared; salgo de trabajar a las doce y estaré tomando algo en el pub irlandés que hay en la esquina de las ochenta y siete con Madison. Te espero allí.”

            ¿Qué le esperaba allí? ¿Pero quién diablos era? No conocía a nadie que terminara de salir a las doce de la noche y mucho menos que le invitaran a tomar algo. Al principio pensó que se habían equivocado, pero al ver que ponía su nombre, no podía haber error, ¿no? Sería mucha casualidad.

            Finalmente y con muchas dudas, Jared acudió al sitio indicado. Cuando entró en el bar, se quedó unos segundos parado en la puerta intentando reconocer alguna cara conocida. El sitio no estaba demasiado lleno y el ambiente era relajado y agradable. Cuando recorrió con la mirada por segunda vez el local, se topó con unos ojos verdes que le observaban desde una esquina del bar. Jared parpadeó porque no podía ser que allí estuviera Jensen mirándole. Éste le hizo una señal con el botellín de cerveza que estaba bebiendo y lo saludó. No parecía nada sorprendido, al contrario que Jared, así que por descontado era él el que le había mandado el mensaje.

            - ¿Cómo sabes mi número de móvil?

            - Tienes una ficha de cliente en el sex shop –Jensen le indicó con la mano que se sentase, pero Jared no le hizo caso.

            - ¿Y todo el mundo tiene acceso a esa información? –cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro-. Porque podría denunciaros. Esa información es personal.

            - Soy un trabajador del sex shop, Jared. Puedo tener acceso a esa información cuando quiera –añadió, pero enseguida cambió de táctica porque sabía que por ahí no iban a llegar a ninguna parte-. Yo te di dos minutos en el supermercado para que hablaras. ¿Puedes concederme tú dos minutos de tu tiempo, por favor?

            Jared dudó durante unos segundos, pero al final asintió. Corrió la silla que estaba enfrente de Jensen y se sentó.

            - Yo… no quise prohibirte que volvieras a verme –Jensen no se andó por las ramas y fue directo al grano-. Sólo pensé que si nos dejábamos de ver sería lo mejor para los dos.

            - ¿Eso crees? –Jared no estaba tan convencido.

            - Sí. Creo que entre nosotros dos hay algo, pero se ha estropeado. Ahora pienso que lo mejor es que recordemos los buenos ratos que hemos pasado juntos aunque hayan sido pocos y nada más.

            - Ya te he pedido perdón, Jensen. No sé qué más quieres.

            - No quiero nada más, Jared. Entiéndeme. No puedo evitar pensar en ese momento en que me diste el dinero. No puedo parar de pensar en cuando me diste el dinero y en que no debí de haberlo hecho, porque no está bien.

            Jared bajó la cabeza y miró la superficie rallada de la mesa.

            - Siento que te arrepientas de haberme hecho una mamada.

            Jensen lo miró serio.

            - No me estoy arrepintiendo de eso, sino de haber roto mis propias barreras, de haberme dejado llevar. Ahora no puedo parar de pensar en que si se vuelve a repetir, tú me vuelvas a querer pagar.

            Jared le entendía a medias.

            - ¿Os pongo un par de cervezas, chicos? –una camarera pelirroja muy guapa se acercó hasta ellos y los  miraba esperando a que dijeran algo.

            - Para mí sí, gracias. Otra cerveza –Jensen le acercó el botellín vació y esperó a la respuesta de Jared.

            - Otra para mí –respondió finalmente. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldar de su silla-. Te acompaño porque me parece demasiado triste beber solo.

            Jensen sonrió.

            - Bien –se recostó sobre la silla en un gesto que parecía ser característico suyo y lo miró-. ¿Qué tal la semana?

            Jared se encogió de hombros.

            - La misma mierda de siempre. Estoy tan cansado de ese trabajo y de ese lugar que la verdad es que todo me da igual.

            - ¿Has pensado en cambiar de trabajo?

            Jared resopló. En ese momento la camarera llegó con las bebidas y las dejó encima de la mesa. Antes de seguir hablando, le dio un trago y la depositó con algo de rudeza sobre la mesa.

            - Pienso en eso todos los días, pero no hay suerte.

            - ¿Y qué estás haciendo para lograrlo?

            Jared levantó  la cabeza y lo  miró.

            - Lograr, ¿el qué?

            - Conseguir un nuevo trabajo –Jensen se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia-. ¿Has echado tu currículum en alguna empresa? ¿Has mirado ofertas de trabajo? ¿Le has preguntado a algún amigo si sabe algo? No sé, ese tipo de cosas.

            - No –Jared respondió tan bajito que Jensen tuvo problemas para oírle.

            - Entonces no tienes derecho a quejarte, Jared. Si  ni siquiera lo has intentado, ¿cómo sabes que no te saldrá algo en cuanto lo intentes? Igual te gusta sufrir.

            - Va a ser eso –Jared debía reconocer que si  no  lo intentaba, obviamente no iba a conseguir nada, pero no le dio la gana de admitirlo porque sabía que tenía llevaba razón.

            Jensen no dijo nada más al respecto. Le jodía ver a Jared infeliz porque no tenía los huevos suficientes de mirar más allá de su desgracia, pero tampoco quería darle la lata, no fuera que se fuera de allí y no volviera a verle más.

            Cuando se acabó la cerveza, Jared se puso de pie y lo miró.

            - Tengo que irme –cogió la chaqueta y se la fue a poner, pero entonces se volvió hacia Jensen-. Si no quieres que vaya, no iré a verte.

            Jensen lanzó una sonrisa un tanto triste. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que quería.

            - No te puedo prohibir nada, Jared. Si te veo allí no voy a sentirme cómodo, pero no llamaré a la policía si es eso lo que estás pensando –sentenció-. Pero también es cierto que si no vuelvo a verte por allí te echaré mucho de menos.

            Ahora fue el turno de Jared de sonreír tristemente. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y echó a andar para marcharse de allí.

            - Espera, yo también me voy –Jensen dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa y lo siguió-. He traído el coche. ¿Necesitas que te acerque a alguna parte?

            - No, gracias. Vivo cerca de aquí, pero te acompaño hasta el coche.

            Jensen no puso ninguna objeción y caminó a su  lado en silencio. Tuvieron que dar la vuelta al edificio para llegar a un elegantísimo Toyota 4x4 de color negro y las ventanillas tintadas. Jensen se paró junto a la puerta y Jared hizo lo  mismo.

            - Espero que todo te vaya bien, Jensen.

            - Gracias, yo también te deseo  lo mis---

            Jensen no pudo terminar con lo que estaba diciendo porque Jared se había abalanzado sobre sus labios y lo besaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar el beso, aunque tampoco puso ningún impedimento para que no lo hiciera.

            Jared se había echado sobre él y ahora lo apresaba contra un lateral del coche. Ese cuerpo ardiendo pegado al suyo era una bendición para una noche tan fría.

            - Jay… nos van a meter en la cárcel por escándalo público –Jensen tuvo fuerzas suficientes de murmurar varias palabras entre sus labios mientras notaba cómo se ponía cada vez más erecto por segundos-. Jay, hazme caso.

            Jared estaba perdido en esa maravillosa espiral de besos. No sabía qué le gustaba más; si los  labios de Jensen o ese diminutivo por el que le estaba llamando.

            - Abre el coche y entremos –Jared alargó la mano cuando vio las luces del todo terreno encenderse, indicando que las puertas se habían desbloqueado. Tiró de la manilla y abrió la puerta trasera. Luego con muy poco miramiento, metió a Jensen dentro y entró él, tumbándose literalmente encima de él-. Aquí no  nos podrá ver nadie.

            Jensen sólo pudo asentir. Sentir ese cuerpo enorme y duro encima del suyo le superaba. La posición no era muy cómoda y aunque el coche era bastante espacioso, Jared lo abarcaba prácticamente todo.

            Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Jared se incorporó y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Le levantó el jersey y la camisa y divisó el maravilloso cuerpo de Jensen. Se agachó y le depositó varios besos sobre el pecho y el abdomen. Luego siguió bajando y mientras lo hacía le fue abriendo la cremallera del pantalón.

            Jared arrasó con el vaquero y obvió la ropa interior de Jensen, bajándola de un tirón y dejándole totalmente liberado y expuesto ante sus ojos. Sin preámbulos arrimó los labios hasta la polla y lo capturó entre ellos. Jensen contuvo el aliento y levantó la cabeza para ver cómo el otro abría la boca y lo engullía. Veía desaparecer su polla entre los labios de ese tío y no pudo más que elevar las caderas para intentar adentrarse un poco más. Jared lo sostuvo por las caderas y lo volvió a succionar. Así una y otra vez hasta que lo tuvo rogando y temblando debajo de él.

            - Eso es, Jensen –la mano de Jared había tomado el relevo de su boca mientras él lo miraba y le decía todo lo que se le venía a la mente-. Responde ante lo que te estoy haciendo. ¿Quieres más?

            Jensen asintió. Quería volver a sentir los labios de ese bastardo alrededor de su polla. Jared sonrió, pero en lugar de hacer eso mismo, adelantó la mano hacia sus testículos y los masajeó apresándolos entre su palma y jugando con ellos. Jensen se revolvió en su asiento separando algo más las piernas. Todo lo que los pantalones le dejaban, que no era mucho.

            - ¿Me dejas?

            Jensen abrió los ojos y lo miró. Me dejas… ¿qué? O había estado completamente absorto y no se había enterado de la pregunta entera o se estaba perdiendo algo. Sin saber muy bien a qué le decía que sí, Jensen asintió. Total, todo  lo que le estaba haciendo le estaba gustando.

            Jared sonrió. Se llevó el dedo corazón a los labios y lo chupó. Luego volvió a bajar la mano y acarició los testículos de nuevo, ésta vez deslizando ese mismo dedo entre sus nalgas hasta llegar a su entrada, donde se detuvo antes de hacer un breve círculo sobre él. Jensen jadeó. ¿No estaría pensando…?

            Sí.

            Cuando notó que la punta del dedo incursionó en él levemente, Jensen dio un respingo sobre el asiento. Con una mano se agarró al cabecero del copiloto y la otra mano la depositó sobre su pecho, agarrándose la camisa y haciendo un ovillo con ella. Jared lo miró y sonrió. Volvió a agachar la cabeza y mientras seguía jugueteando con su dedo, se lo volvió a meter la polla de Jensen en la boca. Lo lamió de arriba abajo y acarició la hendidura con la lengua, recorriéndole alrededor, haciendo hincapié en el glande.

            - Jay tío, para porque…

            Jared no paró y Jensen creyó que iba a morirse de placer. Cuando notó un cosquilleo caliente y abrumador que le invadía todo el cuerpo, Jensen afianzó bien las piernas y arremetió con las caderas contra la boca del otro. Le dio igual estar manchando la lujosa y carísima tapicería de su coche con las suelas de los zapatos. Incluso le dio igual si salían ardiendo allí mismo. Jensen contuvo el aliento y tras un gruñido, se corrió en la boca de Jared. El sonido de la lengua succionando llenó el coche junto con la respiración entrecortada de Jensen.

            En apenas unos segundos todo había pasado, dejándolo todo igual. Jensen, no obstante, sentía como si le hubiera pasado un huracán por encima. Se quedó tumbado sobre el asiento trasero, pugnando por capturar algo de oxígeno para sus anhelantes pulmones. Jared se incorporó y se sentó a su lado. Le ayudó a ponerse bien la ropa y luego lo miró con una sonrisilla en los labios.

            - Tranquilo, no tienes que pagarme. Cortesía de la casa –bromeó.

            Jensen sólo pudo sonreír. Jared había bromeado con un tema algo tenso entre ellos, pero él lo había captado enseguida.

            - Espero que esto te sirva para olvidar el fallo anterior.

            Jensen asintió, y quiso decirle que no había sido un fallo, tan sólo un desafortunado incidente, pero Jared ya había abierto la puerta del coche y salía de allí. Cuando cerró de un golpe, el coche le pareció más grande y vacío que nunca. Tardó varios minutos en recomponerse y que la respiración le fuera a un ritmo normal. No podía explicar con palabras lo que sentía como tampoco comprendía en qué había quedado la cosa. Jared no iría nunca más a verlo, ¿no? Eso era lo que le había dado a entender y eso era lo que él quería. ¿Sí o no? Ahora no lo tenía tan seguro. Al principio había pensado que sería lo mejor, porque verle le recordaría una y otra vez lo que era él en realidad, a lo que se dedicaba y no podía parar de pensar que siempre sería así. Por lo tanto cortar todo de raíz era lo más inteligente. Pero, ¿hasta cuándo? Y lo más inquietante; ¿qué iba a hacer ahora sabiendo que Jared no volvería más?

 

 

 

            Jared comenzó la semana con una energía renovada que no sabía que tenía. Preparó varios currículos y los mandó a varias empresas que se ajustaban al perfil de lo que había estudiado. Estuvo toda la semana inmerso en eso, manteniéndose concentrado y apartado de lo que había pasado esa última vez con Jensen.

            Durante la segunda semana los ánimos decayeron un poco porque veía que no estaba consiguiendo nada; tenía el mismo trabajo mierda de siempre, se estaba gastando un dineral en fotocopias y nada estaba saliendo como le hubiera gustado. Parecía que Jensen no iba a tener razón finalmente y aunque te pases la vida intentándolo, si es que no, es que no.

            La tercera semana ya fue otra cosa porque comenzó a tener varias entrevistas de trabajo. Aunque ninguna le decía nada seguro, al menos era un avance en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo importante era mantenerse en ese ritmo y positivo.

            Esa misma tarde para celebrar su buen humor, invitó a Misha a tomar un par de cervezas. Hacía varias semanas que no se veían y la verdad era que desde que habían retomado su amistad, Jared se sentía mejor consigo mismo y con el mundo en general. Que las cosas le fueran bien no implicaba que se hubiera olvidado de Jensen. Precisamente se mantenía las veinticuatro horas del día activo y haciendo cosas para no pensar en él. Varias veces se había detenido en la puerta del sex shop, ansioso por entrar, pero eso no era lo que le había prometido, así que se daba media vuelta y volvía a su casa. Le estaba costando horrores, pero esperaba que con el tiempo la cosa fuera calmándose.

            - Te veo más animado –Misha se meneó sobre el taburete de la barra del bar donde estaban sentados y alargó el brazo para pillar varios cacahuetes de una cestita-. ¿Se debe a algo en especial?

            Jared asintió.

            - Bueno… hace unas semanas hablé con un conocido y me dijo que tenía que hacer algo con mi vida, que no podía estar lamentándome siempre, así que lo he hecho.

            - Me parece una idea estupenda –Misha levantó su botella y la chocó a modo de brindis con la de Jared.

            - Gracias –se sonrojó levemente-. Y he empezado por mi trabajo. Estoy cansado de estar ahí, de trabajar en un trabajo que odio, así que he empezado a echar currículos por la ciudad y ya he tenido varias entrevistas. A ver si hay suerte –Jared le dio un sorbo a la botella y luego miró a su amigo-. Por cierto, si te enteras de algo en tu trabajo…

            Misha se volvió hacia su amigo totalmente serio.

            - ¿Sabes? Es curioso que me lo preguntes precisamente hoy, porque mañana van a echar a un tío de mi departamento porque le han pillado intentando estafar a la empresa. ¿Te interesa?

            Jared dejó de respirar. Lo hizo inconscientemente, pero lo hizo. Luego, una gran sonrisa de hoyuelos enormes incluidos inundó todo el bar como si de un arcoíris se tratase.

            - ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que me interesa!

            - Genial. Vente mañana a primera hora y hablamos con mi jefe. Es un poco pedante,  pero un buen tío. Seguro que le caes bien.

            Jared se lo agradeció mil veces. Estaba tan contento que podía haber salido volando de la emoción. Por supuesto no iba a hacerse ilusiones, pero eso era un paso importante y no lo habría conseguido sino hubiera seguido las palabras de Jensen. Cuando se despidió de Misha, estuvo tentado de ir a buscar a Jensen y agradecérselo, pero de nuevo estaba en las mismas así que decidió dejarlo pasar y volver a casa.

 

 

 

            Al día siguiente, cuando llegó a la empresa donde trabajaba Misha, Jared pensó que nadie en el mundo podía estar más nervioso que él.

            La cosa resultó mejor y más rápido de lo que esperaba y cuarenta minutos más tarde salió de allí con un trabajo nuevo y un sueldo que superaba al que tenía antes con creces. No podía creerlo. Al fin había logrado lo que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando y todo había sido por las palabras de Jensen.

            - ¡Jared! –Misha llegó hasta él y lo felicitó-. Ya me he enterado. ¡Felicidades!

            - Joder tío muchísimas gracias, sino hubiera sido por ti…

            Misha sonrió encantado.

            - En realidad lo he hecho porque enseñar a un tío nuevo es una pereza. Tú ya has trabajado aquí así que sólo tendré que enseñarte la mitad de las cosas –bromeó.

            Jared aceptó la broma y sonrió con él.

            - Eres un cabrón.

            - Lo sé –Misha se reía ahora más alto, mostrando las encantadoras arruguitas de su rostro-. Por cierto, dentro de dos semanas es mi cumpleaños y mi mujer quiere celebrarlo con todos nuestros amigos y demás, así que si quieres pasarte, estás invitado.

            - Allí estaré.

            - Genial. Oye me largo que tengo una reunión. ¿Cuándo te incorporas?

            - Ahora voy al otro trabajo para anunciar que me voy y mañana mismo ya estoy aquí.

            - Bien. Mañana te veo entonces.

            Jared se despidió de él y salió del edificio. Por fin notaba que su vida empezaba a cambiar y eso era muy bueno.

 

            El papeleo en su antiguo trabajo no fue muy rápido y para cuando hubo terminado con todo, ya estaba bien avanzada la tarde. Se despidió de sus antiguos compañeros de penurias, que lo miraban con envidia, y caminó hacia casa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se había parado de nuevo delante del sex shop. Iba a marcharse cuando recordó que tenía que comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Misha y qué mejor sitio que ese donde se habían reencontrado. Era una excusa, lo sabía, porque había miles de tiendas donde podría comprarle algo, pero ya era tarde y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro.

            Tras el mostrador, Sebastian atendía a unos clientes. Cuando estos se fueron, se quedó mirando a Jared.

            - Jared, ¿verdad?

            Éste se volvió hacia él, sorprendido de que se acordara de él.

            - Sí –se acercó hacia el mostrador y se le quedó mirando. A lo lejos se escuchaba una musiquilla que sabía perfectamente de dónde venía-. ¿Está Jensen?

            Sebastian asintió.

            - Sí. Acaba de empezar el show. Si te das prisa pillas el principio.

            Jared sonrió. Era una gran tentación, pero debía de ser fuerte. Molestar a Jensen no iba a llevarle a ningún lado. Automáticamente negó con la cabeza.

            - No, gracias –luego intentó inventarse algo para olvidar ese tema-. A ver si puede ayudarme; es el cumpleaños de un amigo la semana que viene y quiero regalarle algo, pero no sé el qué.

            El dueño del local sonrió.

            - ¿Es hetero? ¿Bi? ¿Sabes sus gustos en estas cosas? Porque cuanta más información tenga de él, más fácil es buscar un juguete que se adapte a lo que necesita.

            - Pues… No sé. Creo que a Misha le va todo.

            Sebastian levantó una ceja.

            - ¿Misha Collins?

            Jared asintió algo asombrado.

            - Sí, creo que es cliente vuestro también.

            El hombre sonrió con una sonrisa enorme.

            - ¡Hombre, haber empezado por ahí! –sacó un catálogo y le dio la vuelta para que Jared lo viera-. Misha es cliente nuestro desde hace años, aparte de un gran amigo mío también.

            Jared sonrió. Vaya, qué pequeño era el mundo.

            - Mira, tratándose de Misha –el tío comenzó a pasar varias páginas para que Jared lo viera-, yo creo que estos plugins anales le van a gustar bastante.

            Jared parpadeó algo confuso. Que la gente hablara de cosas tan íntimas con tanta naturalidad le mareaba un poco.

            - Este tiene buena pinta –señaló un trasto negro y grande.

            Sebastian giró la cabeza para ver a cuál se refería.

            - Ese es genial. Lo vendo mucho. Tiene varios tamaños y uno de ellos es vibratorio. Fijo que le gusta.

            - Bien, me llevo ese entonces.

            - Vale, pero tengo que pedírtelo porque se me han agotado. Nos llegará en un par de días o como mucho el lunes de la semana que viene.

            - Perfecto. El cumpleaños no es hasta el sábado.

            - Si quieres te lo podemos mandar a tu casa sin coste adicional, para que no tengas que dar tantas vueltas.

            Jared se lo pensó. Quizás era lo mejor. Si volvía a frecuentar ese sitio, quizás para la próxima vez no se contuviera y acabara entrando en las cabinas.

            - Bien –añadió sin mucho entusiasmo.

            - Te tomo nota de tus datos y tu dirección, ¿vale?

            Jared asintió  mientras veía a Sebastian buscar su ficha en el ordenador y rellenarla.

            - Sólo tengo tu número de móvil. Necesito tu dirección y tu número de cuenta.

            Jared sonrió recordando cómo había accedido Jensen a su número. Le dio todos los datos que necesitaba y esperó a que Sebastian rellenara el albarán del  pedido para añadir el regalo de Misha. Mientras tanto se le ocurrió una cosa.

            - ¿Tendrías papel y boli, por favor?

            Sebastian asintió. Le tendió ambas cosas y siguió peleándose con el ordenador. Jared mientras tanto comenzó a escribirle una carta a Jensen. Le daba las gracias por sus consejos. Los había seguido y había cambiado su vida. Esperaba que se encontrara bien y que la vida le fuera favorable. Cuando terminó, lo dobló y se lo dejó a Sebastian encima del mostrador.

            - ¿Podrías dárselo a Jensen cuando le veas?

            Sebastian, que ahora se peleaba con alguien por teléfono, se apartó el auricular de la oreja y asintió.

            - ¡Claro, sin problemas! En cuanto le vea se lo doy. Ya tengo tus datos y el pedido  medio hecho así que para el lunes posiblemente lo tengas.

            - Genial. Hasta pronto.

            Sebastian asintió con la cabeza y siguió hablando por teléfono. Jared se marchó dudando si tenía que haberle puesto en la nota a Jensen que se moría por verle, que le echaba de menos y que nunca había pensado que era un prostituto. No lo hizo, no volvió atrás y no rectificó la carta. Las cosas eran como tenían que ser y no se podía ganar siempre. Por desgracia.

 

 

 

            La semana siguiente empezó bien. Jared se adaptaba al nuevo trabajo a buen ritmo y el cambio de un sitio a otro había sido más que agradable. Se acabó eso de decir “¿Ha probado en apagar y encender su teléfono móvil?” unas mil doscientas veces al día. Ahora hacía cosas que le gustaban y se sentía genial por ello.

            Jensen no podía decir lo mismo. Las últimas semanas había vivido en un estado de ansiedad constante. Cada vez que empezaba un show, miraba una a una las cabinas por si se encontraba con Jared, pero  no tuvo suerte. Esa noche, cuando terminó el show a última hora, recogió sus cosas y salió hacia la tienda. Cuando se encontró allí con Sebastian, se extrañó. Normalmente no solía quedarse hasta tan tarde los días entre semana y eran él o Lynda los que normalmente lo cerraban todo.

            - ¿Aún por aquí? –Jensen llegó, dejó su bolsa con la ropa sucia en el suelo y dio la vuelta al mostrador para salir y apoyarse sobre él por la parte de la tienda-. ¿Algún problema?

            - Los transportistas son gilipollas, en serio. No viene el tío hoy a última hora y me dice que no ha podido venir antes porque había ido a hacer un recado –Sebastian se exasperó mientras lo recordaba-. ¡Tengo clientes que esperan su pedido, gilipollas! En serio… me matan.

            Jensen se rió y trasteó sobre el mostrador donde habían varias cajas de pedidos.

            - ¡Qué bien se lo pasa la gente! –bromeó agitando una caja de un plugin anal negro.

            Sebastian levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

            - Estate quieto. Eso es de Jared.

            Jensen dejó de reírse y miró a su jefe.

            - ¿Qué Jared? ¿Padalecki?

            - ¡Coño! –Sebastian se acordó de la nota. La había tenido todo el fin de semana dando tumbos por el mostrador para dársela a Jensen en cuanto le viera, pero había tenido mucho trabajo y ellos dos no se habían cruzado en ningún momento-. Tengo una nota para ti. Me dijo el otro día que te la diera.

            - ¿Cómo? ¿Jared ha estado aquí? –Jensen se incorporó de donde había estado apoyado-. ¿Qué nota?

            - Vino buscando un regalo para un amigo suyo y mientras le hacía la ficha te escribió algo –Sebastian removió varios papeles y entonces el papel apareció ante sus ojos-. ¡Aquí está!

            Jensen se lo quitó de las manos y lo abrió. La nota no decía gran cosa, pero era mucho más de lo que se esperaba. Se alegraba por él y le satisfacía saber que había comenzado a cambiar su vida. ¿Eso significaba que ya  no iría nunca más a verle? ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de él?

            - Jensen, ¿vas a ayudarme? –Sebastian lo sacó de sus cavilaciones-. Porque tenía que haber entregado estos paquetes hoy  y mira aún dónde estoy.

            La mente de Jensen iba a toda velocidad. Era ahora o nunca. O no reaccionaba ante esa carta y ya todo habría acabado o quizás aún les quedaba una oportunidad de volver a intentar lo que quisiera que hubiera entre ellos. Porque algo había, eso estaba claro; uno no dejaba una carta así si lo que quería era olvidarse de todo, ¿no?

            - Voy a llevarle el paquete a Jared.

            Sebastian levantó la cabeza cuando vio a Jensen coger la caja y la nota de entrega donde ponía la dirección.

            - ¿Vas a ir ahora? ¿Estás loco? ¡Son más de las doce, Jensen!

            - Da igual –Jensen lo recogió todo y salió pitando-. Mañana nos vemos.

            Sebastian se quedó mirando la puerta vacía.

            - Gracias Jensen por tu ayuda –gritó con sarcasmo cuando el otro seguramente ya estaba montado en el coche y a medio camino.

 

 

 

            Jensen no tardó ni quince  minutos en llegar. Jared no vivía demasiado lejos de allí y la zona estaba tranquila a esas horas. Cuando llegó al portal, una señora muy amable que salía con un perrito chiquitito a pasear le dejó pasar. Jared vivía en el quinto piso. Y sin ascensor. Genial.

            Cuando llegó arriba le faltaba un poco el aliento. Llamó a la puerta donde había un letrerito con su nombre y esperó a que le abrieran. De pronto le entró el pánico. ¿Y si no estaba solo? ¿Y si no quería verle más? Cuando ya casi iba a darse la vuelta para irse, la puerta se abrió.

            - ¿Jensen?

            Jensen se dio la vuelta y lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

            - ¿Qué haces aquí? –Jared coló medio cuerpo por fuera y lo miró-. ¿Va todo bien?

            No, la verdad es que nada iba bien.

            - Te… te he traído el pedido que encargaste.

            Jared levantó las cejas y lo miró.

            - ¿También te encargas de los repartos? –Jared abrió más la puerta indicando que pasara-. Debes de estar muy ocupado.

            Jensen pasó hacia el apartamento y se quedó plantado en medio del salón a que Jared cerrara la puerta y fuera hacia él. Cuando  lo hizo, Jensen le tendió la caja que estaba sin envolver ni nada.

            - Es un regalo para un amigo –se excusó dudando si coger la caja o no.

            Jensen dejó el trasto a un lado y se enfrentó para mirarle.

            - Jared, no he venido por tu pedido.  He venido por ti.

            Jared se quedó mirándole sin saber qué decir.

            - Sé que te dije que no volvieras a verme y lo has cumplido –Jensen dio un paso hacia él-, pero en este tiempo he descubierto que te echado muchísimo de menos.

             - Jensen…

            El otro no le dejó terminar.

            - Sé también que nos hemos visto en contadas ocasiones y que apenas nos conocemos, pero creo que entre tú y yo hay algo más y si nos rendimos, si me rindo a la primera de cambio, no sabré lo que me estoy perdiendo.

            - Jensen… -Jared intentó de nuevo interrumpirle, pero sin éxito.

            - Me conformaré con que vengas a las cabinas, pero no quiero perderte, Jared. No puedo perderte.

            Cuando al fin se hizo silencio en el salón, Jared lo miró con una mirada totalmente distinta a la de antes.

            - Si  me dejas hablar, Jensen, te diré que estoy de acuerdo contigo; Yo tampoco ni puedo ni quiero perderte.

            Jensen sonrió. Esos ojos verdes que parecían tan cansados cuando llegaron, ahora brillaban con fuerza. Avanzó el par de pasos que le quedaban y abrazó a Jared, envolviéndole en una especie de abrazo de oso en gran escala. Jared lo aceptó y sonrió sobre su hombro.

            - Jared, joder… -Jensen se separó lo suficiente para cogerle por la mandíbula y acercarlo hacia sus labios. Tenía que besarle o se moriría. Literalmente.

            Ambos volvieron a estrecharse en un apretado abrazo mientras se devoraban a un ritmo frenético. Se mordían los labios y las lenguas se entrelazaban la una con la otra compitiendo por ver quién era la más osada. Ganó la mano de Jensen que bajó hacia la entrepierna de Jared y le acarició la erección que ya tenía. La tela del pantalón de deporte nada dejaba a la imaginación y Jensen gruñó en aprobación a esa reacción del cuerpo del otro. Dios Santo, quería lamerle, devorarle, acariciarle, pero no tenía tiempo para ello porque cuanto más pensaba en lo que le gustaría hacerle, más se notaba caer por el precipicio.

            - No puedo entretenerme mucho o no llego Jared. Lo siento –Jensen le bajó de un manotazo el pantalón del chándal arrastrando la ropa interior con él en el proceso. Una erección húmeda y monumental apareció ante ellos. Sin perder el tiempo, se la agarró y comenzó a acariciarle abarcando cuan largo era.

            Jared tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca antes de hablar.

            - ¿Quién quieres que te entretengas? ¡Fóllame ya y déjate de tonterías!

            Jensen sonrió. La verdad es que no podía estar más de acuerdo.

            Sin ningún tipo de miramientos, Jensen le dio la vuelta y lo empujó sobre la mesita del salón. Por suerte para ambos, ésta era de madera robusta y aguantó que Jared dejara de caer casi todo su peso sobre ella. Se notaba que era un tío ágil porque cualquier otro no habría podido aguantar su propio peso con los brazos ni se habría puesto de rodillas sobre el suelo con la gracia y soltura que Jared lo hizo. Y eso teniendo los pantalones algo bajados que obstaculizaban su movimiento.

            Jensen lo miró desde arriba y le maravilló que Jared se dejara hacer y se pusiera en sus manos con tanta facilidad. Se arrodilló tras él en el suelo y le acarició las nalgas, apretando las yemas de los dedos en esa morena piel. Jared reculó hacia él, indicándole que estaba listo y que lo estaba esperando.

            Asintiendo, Jensen se movió hacia un lado para alcanzar la mochila que había dejado a un lado. Abrió la cremallera de un bolsillo lateral y sacó un sobrecito de lubricante. Lo agarró con los dientes y tiró de él para abrirlo. Luego lo esparció por los dedos y entre las nalgas de Jared. Éste dio un respingo al notar el gel algo frío.

            - Lo siento –Jensen echó el sobre a un lado y luego comenzó a acariciarle la entrada, esparciendo bien el lubricante. No pudo evitar darle una palmada con la mano abierta en una nalga. Ese hombre tenía un trasero extraordinario y no pudo resistirse más a hacer eso. Luego, volvió a acariciarle más íntimamente cuando, por capricho, introdujo el dedo pulgar en su abertura. Le gustó infinitamente ver cómo su dedo desaparecía entre los rosados pliegues. Finalmente levantó la cabeza al ver que la espalda de Jared se arqueaba-. Eso sí que no lo siento.

            Jared sonrío y no dijo nada. Por mucho que hubiera querido, tampoco habría salido algo coherente de sus labios. Jensen aprovechó ese momento para extraer el dedo completamente y volver a incursionar en él, ésta vez más lentamente y haciendo un pequeño movimiento circular. Jared volvió a arquear la espalda, pero no dijo nada, ni bueno ni malo. Finalmente, cuando Jensen volvió a repetir ese mismo movimiento pero en sentido contrario, Jared exhaló el aire que se le había acumulado en la boca y jadeó, pareciéndose más a un ronroneo.

            Jensen no lo pudo soportar más, se abrió los pantalones sin importarle mancharse o no la ropa y se lubricó la polla. Luego, agarrando bien a Jared, se apoyó en su entrada y lentamente se fue abriendo paso hasta que estuvo una gran parte dentro de él. Salió de nuevo y repitió la misma operación. Así varias veces hasta que se hubo hecho un hueco por completo. Jared se agarraba a la mesa para afianzarse mejor, porque el otro había comenzado a coger ritmo y a embestir contra él.

            Cuando sintió que Jensen se corría dentro de él con un golpe seco y húmedo, Jared reprimió a medias un gruñido y se corrió sobre su propia mano, notando todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo en completa tensión.

            Durante unos minutos se quedaron así; recuperando el aliento e incapaces de moverse. Luego Jared se levantó para limpiarse y Jensen lo acompañó. Cuando terminaron, se quedaron mirándose porque no sabían qué hacer. Jensen sonrió como un tonto porque nunca se había visto envuelto en una situación así, pero conociendo a Jared como le conocía, sabía que diciéndole la verdad era siempre la mejor opción.

            - Ahora es cuando se supone que digo que tengo que irme y esas cosas… -Jensen vio cómo Jared dejaba la toalla en el toallero y lo miraba-, pero si te digo la verdad, no tengo ganas de irme.

            Jared le premió con una sonrisa cargada de  hoyuelos y  promesas.

            - Estás de suerte Jensen, porque mi cama es muy grande y cabemos los dos de sobra.

 

 

 

            - No te vayas a enfadar, pero tengo que pagarte… el plugin, ya sabes –Jared se revolvió en la cama y miró a Jensen con algo de distancia para poder verle bien la cara.

            Jensen intentó ahogarle tapándole la cara con la almohada para silenciar sus risotadas pero no tuvo éxito, así que se puso en pie y fue a por la caja.

            - Tú y yo vamos a tener que hablar de tus bromitas.

            Jared lo vio llegar abriendo el regalo de Misha.

            - ¿Qué haces tío? Eso es para un colega.

            - Lo sé, pero no te preocupes; han llegado muchos a la tienda. Mañana pillas otro.

            - Oye no, para –Jared se incorporó y se cubrió con la sábana como si eso pudiera detener a Jensen con esa cosa en la mano.

            - He pensado que podríamos ser los dos los que gasten bromitas. Aunque bien pensado… mis bromitas suelen terminar siendo verdad –Jensen giró el plugin en la mano y esa cosa negra empezó a vibrar.

            Jared echó las sábanas a un lado y salió disparado hacia el baño para intentar escapar.

            - ¡Ven aquí Jared, no huyas! –Jensen le gritó riéndose –. El lubricante que trae este trasto es dilatador. Ya verás lo bien que lo pasamos.

            Jensen siguió riéndose un buen rato viendo cómo el otro intentaba prohibirle la entrada al baño. Luego siguieron riéndose y de las risas pasaron a los jadeos y gruñidos, pero ésta vez el plugin no tenía nada que ver.

 

FIN


End file.
